A Demon Named Derek
by gapanda
Summary: The story of Derek, a shunned Absol, and how he fought for love, life and for respect. Rated M for later chapters, possibly blood and gore, maybe a lemon. you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. This story is in the POV of pokemon's okay? No humans in here. Click the back button if you don't like that. Anyway for those of you who might be worried that I won't finish this story, Don't. I have the entire outline already done. All that I need to do is write it. This story has been in my head for awhile (mostly in the form of a dream) and I have the urge to write it down. So here it is. Please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

**Prologue: A Demon Is Born**

Jaron, the lead alpha male of the Absol packed, restlessly paced in front of his cave. His beautiful mate, Harmony, was giving birth to his first child and he couldn't be any happier. Jaron was especially happy for him to even have the chance to have a child. The Absol nurse had told the two alpha's that the chance of Harmony becoming pregnant was very slim. So when Jaron and Harmony found out two months ago that she was going to give him a child, they were ecstatic. Now, two months later, Jaron was pacing outside their cave. Waiting for the nurse to come out and tell him the news. His mate had been screaming in pain for an hour but around twenty minutes ago the screaming stopped. In fact, for twenty minutes now there had been no noise coming from the cave at all, save for some whimpering and quiet talking.

He sighed, worried that something had happened, and sat down. There was nothing he could do but sit there and wait for the nurse to come back out with news for him.

He didn't have to wait too much longer.

Ten minutes later the nurse came out with a peculiar expression on her face. It was a mix of great sadness, some happiness, fear and anxiety. Jaron suddenly grew fearful and didn't want to hear what the nurse had to say to him.

"I'm sorry your highness. I tried everything I could but.... I'm sorry." The nurse lowered her head in shame and sadness. Jaron could feel his blood turn to ice while his body was on fire, sweating and panting.

"Who...did...did either of them...live?" Even through his sadness, knowing that one of them had died, he wished that it was his child who had died. He wasn't a selfish or unkind leader but he loved his mate more then anything in the world. They could try for another pup but he couldn't get another Harmony.

"One of them did. I'm sorry for your loss leader but....Harmony didn't make it. She lost too much blood. My attendant is cleaning your son as we speak." The nurse then turned and walked back into the cave, not wanting to look at the look of pure heart break in her strong leaders eyes. Jaron could feel his heart break into a million shards from just one little sentence. His mate, his harmony, was dead. And all he had left was his child, his son, as the nurse told him. Without even thinking about it he started walking into the cave. Before he got to where the nurse and her attendant were he heard a gasp of horror and shock. Jaron's heart broke at the thought that maybe he was losing his son now too.

"Nurse?! Nurse what is it?!" The nurse's head spun around and looked at Jaron with fear in her eyes.

"Your...your son. Look at your sons color!" Jaron, confused, walked forward and looked at the baby Absol curled up in the attendant's front paws.

It was pure black.

Jaron's eyes grew hard and cold looking at the strange colored Absol. Not only had this little thing took the life of his precious mate but it was also the color of the dreaded demon Absol who brought nothing but sadness and despair to everyone around him. Look! He was already spreading sadness by taking the life of the beautiful Harmony! Jaron looked at his only son with nothing but the purest form of hate.

"Harmony named him before she passed on my Lord.... His name is Derek." Jaron looked at the nurse then back at his 'son' with cold, unfeeling, heartless eyes.

"He is not my son. He is no better then Lucifer! He took the life of my beloved Harmony! His birth name may be Derek, so wished by his loving mother, but I shall forever know this demon child as Lucifer. Satan himself."

Poor little Derek was only thirty minutes old and he was already hated by the man who helped create him.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short but there's not much to write for this prologue. I tried to write it in third person but I might have switched back to first (as that is what I normally write in) at some point in here. If you notice in spelling errors (as there are bound to be some) please let me know. Review please! I want your input on the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps. Here is the second chapter of "A Demon Named Derek." I hope you guys like this story so far. Please read review please. They brighten up my day and I really need that right now since everything seems so dark to me at the moment.

* * *

Chapter One: Friends meet

I sat on top of my cave, back leg leg hanging off, looking at the expanse of green in front of me. I was the leaders son so one day everything I was looking at would be mine. I was always filled with a sense of pride when I looked at the lands that would be mine when my father passed on. I was always worried though, that I would rule alone, seeing as none of the other Absol would even look at me let along try and start and family while ruling by my side.

I'm a pure black Absol.

And nobody will be with me because of it. They all think I'm a demon sent from Lucifer himself. Which ironically is what they refer to me as. My father, and I use that term as loosely as possible, only keeps me alive so that he has a heir to rule over the lands when he passes. Not that he wants me to rule the land, but he'd rather have someone who is related to him rule then a Absol that is just out for power. He's also been looking for a mate for me, just someone who looks good to bear my children.

He hasn't found a girl who would be willing.

There's going to be a party of some sort where all the leaders of the surrounding packs, Absol or not, get together and strengthen there alliance. Last year, when I was 6 months old, My father kept me in our cave the entire time since he was so embarrassed of me. It didn't bother me much though, having more Absol hate me wasn't exactly what I wanted. But this year since I was almost 2 years old, old enough to be considered an adult, he wanted me there so I could find a girl to mate with. Today was the day that the surrounding packs would be arriving. There was another Absol pack, a Houndoom pack, and a Mightyena pack. All of the the leaders of the other packs had unmarried princesses, but I had no interest in someone who wouldn't love me for me. That's all I want really. Someone to love me. But everyone hates me, well everyone except for my best, and only, friend. He is a exiled Absol who lived in the middle of the forest that separated the two Absol tribes. I didn't really get to see him as often as I like though.

I looked over at the edge of the forest and saw some pokemon make there way threw. I knew my father wanted me to meet with the packs with him so I jumped off the top of the cave, landing gracefully on my feet. I wasn't in a hurry to be there so I walked at my own pace. When I met up with my father the other packs were just a few feet away.

"Listen here boy and listen good. Don't talk to the Absol, you'll just embarrass me. Also, try to stay out of everyone's way. I don't want you annoying the guest's Lucifer." I sighed but nodded.

"Yes father, I understand."

"Good."

The first one to walk up to my father was the male Alpha Houndoom.

"Jaron how are you my friend?"

"I am doing good Katsu. I don't believe you met my son? This is Lucifer." I mentally cringed but made sure not to show it on my face. My father always introduced me like that. Nobody but my father, two nurses, and I knew what my real name was for my dad told everyone that my name was Lucifer.

"No I haven't. You also didn't meet my daughter. This is Racheal." A female houndoom, slightly smaller then normal size for females, walked out from behind her father.

"It's nice to meet you Jaron and Lucifer." I politely bowed back. If I didn't my father would give me hell later. Next to step up was the other Alpha Absol.

"Jaron! It's always a pleasure meeting you."

"It's always great to see you too Ahmose."

"Oh! This is my daughter Natalia." She was small, in a cute way, with a perfect hourglass body, shiny fur and a very feminine look to her while still giving off a sense of power. She was a beautiful creature. But I felt no fluttering of my heart, she was nothing but a beautiful Absol to me. But I have a feeling my father may do something. Finally the Mightyena Alpha walked up.

"It's been a long time Jaron. I miss the spars we used to have. But duty calls eh?" I could tell just by the way he was talking that he and my father were close friends. I could only hope he didn't think along the same lines as my father dose.

"It's great to see you as well Bomani. Maybe we could have a little spar later on?" I could see Bomani was pleased with this.

"That would be great. I would like for you to meet my daughter, Cleopatra." From behind him stepped a Mightyena.

She was beautiful!

He fur was shiny and clean, she was tall but still shorter then me, she was slightly muscular from training but still retaining the hourglass figure, and her eyes sparkled in glee with a glint of mischief. My heart fluttered just looking at her. I had never seen a pokemon as pretty as her.

Our fathers left us four alone, walking off to do all kinds of boring shit while the pack members who did come went off to find a place for them to make a temporary home while they were here.

"You know Lucifer is a weird name to give your child. Most pups are named after something or someone good. Not bad." I looked at who spoke to me. Cleopatra was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well my real name isn't Lucifer." She cutely tilted her head in confusion.

"That's what your dad called you." I mentally flinched at the word 'dad'.

"It's cause of his coloring Cleo. Black Absols are supposed to be bad luck." The Absol, Natalia, rolled her eyes. "I already told you that on the way here. I don't believe it though. I mean humans think were bad luck and that's not true." I looked at Natalia in surprise. She didn't think I was bad luck? I felt an emotion in my heart that I had never felt before.

"Your not gonna hate me cause my fur is different?" I quickly shut my mouth, not intending for that to come out.

"No. Cleo, Rach, and me are all a lot more open-minded then our packs." I gave a sigh of relief, which is when I figured out what the new emotion was. Gratitude. Maybe meeting these princesses wasn't so bad after all. I did make friends with them.

"Hey you guys wanna go swim in the watering hole?" There faces lit up in excitement and they nodded. I smiled, happy in the first time for a long time, and ran off towards the huge pound with them following me.

"You know! You never told us your name!" I looked behind me, panting, and replied.

"Derek! My name is Derek!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. It seemed better if I ended it here. Anyway please review! I would really like to know how my story is doing and if you guys like it or not. Oh! I should Also write down what the names mean! not all the names I use have a meaning behind them by the way.

Katsu = Japanese for Victory

Ahmose = Egyptian for Child of the Moon

Bomain = Egyptian for Warrior

Cleopatra = Egyptian for Glory of the Father.

Also a note on Racheal. when you pronounce the names make the 'e' long. Like ra-ch-eel.


End file.
